Fuck the Coolkid
by ToxicAnonymous
Summary: Okay so I may have not experienced a 'rebirth' in writing fics, but still, my friend introduced me to his two fantrolls and my god they were adorable together so I had to. There will be two chapters of this hopefully, as well.


**Jaccos: Talk to Homont. ==**

It would be a lie to say that you hadn't noticed she was flustered, you were too, drone season makes any troll uncomfortably sexual, and at that point all that you knew was that you were aroused, and it was **not** ending soon.

 **Homont: Near mental breakdown. ==**

Oh my god he's so cute!

Maybe he's actually hot, or, handsome?

Whatever! He is yours and fuck _being_ a coolkid you want him to fuck _the_ coolkid! And side note?

THE COOLKID IS YOU.

—

Chapter 1: "Reunion"

"Hoomoont, ooh my good Hoomoont!"

"J-Jαc! Gετ ovεr hεrε yα shy liττlε ηεrd!

Homont draws Jaccos into a hug, realizing he's grown significantly.

"Jααααc.. D-dudε you'rε hεllα ταll ηow! You'rε likε α giαητ!"

"Foor reeaal..? II guueess II juust... Neeveer reeaally nootiiceed iit? Buut uuh, Yoouu greew toooo..."

He popped a suggestive glance when he said the word 'grew', and Homont crossed her arms and returned a witty expression. She hadn't gotten any taller, they both knew that, but going into ladyhood was taking its toll on her body, especially at her chest and rear.

"You τhiηk so?" She said as she pressed her breasts together and smooshed them a little.

"D-Deefiiniiteely." He said, a bit eagerly.

"Wεll τhεη, why d-doη'τ you sεε if you'rε righτ?" She finished, happy as could be on the inside.

Homont took Jaccos by surprise when she rushed forward and kissed him, drawing a small squeak out of him. She had decided that while Jac was indeed **cute** sometimes, right now he was most certainly being **hot**. Jaccos was relishing this, tangling his hands in her hair, initiating a French-kiss, and not even worrying about pricking his tongue on one of Homont's fangs. Wait, fangs? He didn't remember Homont having fangs... But whatever, he didn't mind.

Jaccos lowered his hands to cup Homont's breasts and then squeeze them, pulling out a small moan from Homont, which was all he needed to keep groping and squeezing, just making her moan even more, and in turn making him want her even more. At this point, Jaccos would have to be _extremely_ focused on kissing and groping to have not noticed a significant bulge in Homont's leggings.

But Jac had definitely noticed, and looked Homont in the eye as he placed one hand on said bulge. Homont's eyes widened in shock, but soon closed as Jaccos began to massage her bulge through her pants. "Ohhh, Jαc..." Made Jaccos stop rubbing for just a moment so he could pull down Homont's leggings to knee level. Surprisingly to him, Homont had decided against wearing any undergarments of any kind, no underwear, no panties, nope, he was just greeted by the lightly glowing "sky blue" bulge that he admitted he kind of missed.

But just looking at it wasn't going to do any good, so, breaking the kiss, Jac began to stroke and rub Homont's bulge, making her moan with delight. With his free hand, he reached into his jeans and began to draw out his _own_ bulges, because after all, what good is one bulge without two more? And well, let's just say that it didn't take long before his bulges were indeed free.

Sliding Homont's leggings off entirely, Jaccos soon did the same with his own jeans, and slowly stopped rubbing, before letting their bulges tangle. Three bulges may be a bit of a mess, but God does it feel good, and of the action came Homont's orgasm, cumming half onto Jaccos' bulges and half on his jacket.

"Aaww maan.. My jaackeet..." "Whaateeveer, II neeeedeed aa neew oonee aanywaays." Slipping off his jacket, Jaccos pulled off his shirt over his head, almost getting stuck on his horns. Homont was still regaining energy, so he took the rest of her clothes off for her before sliding onto Homont, propping her bulge up against his own, which at this point had already twirled together to take the shape of a standard bone bulge. After a little more waiting, and once given the okay, Jaccos managed to jam his bulges into Homont's waiting nook.

Near immediately 'screaming' out in pleasure, Homont lurched forward and began to cling to Jac as she rode him. Jaccos wasn't much for techniques in sex, but he could still give it to someone, and he would give it _hard_. Pumping in and out of Homont's ever-tightening nook, his bulges untangled and began to somewhat thrash about inside of Homont, warming her up.

"Ohh, so... So wαααrm!~" was what made Jac pound Homont _even_ ** _harder_** , he couldn't get enough of the noises she made, to the point where he stopped caring whether or not he was moaning or groaning. Warmth enveloping him faster and faster, he knew it was almost over when he couldn't hold his mouth closed, he'd have to temporarily live with his jaw hanging.

And then suddenly, he started to cum. Realizing about three fourths of the way in that he was still inside Homont, wondering if he should pull out of her, but one glance at her face showed she was in pure lust and bliss, tongue slightly hanging out of her mouth and her eyes rolled back till she was looking directly at the ceiling, so he just kept cumming, and he cummed quite a bit, extending Homont's stomach a little and making her actually decently pudgy looking.

When he had finished cumming, Jac slowly slipped out of Homont's nook, and looked over at her, she had closed her eyes and mouth, soon fast asleep. Picking her up Bridal Style, he carried her to his recuperacoon, and slowly slipped her in there, he too getting in there, and slowly but surely he began to loses consciousness, but before he did, he got close to Homont, the cum inside of her providing them warmth.


End file.
